El sultán
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Un simple baile bastara para seduccir a Sultán.


_**D**_ _ **isclimer**_ : Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo los uso para esta historia que es de mi autoria.

 _ **Summary**_ : Este es un One Shot del reto para San Valentín del grupo de Fesboock Eternamente la Luna y la Estrella

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no. Contiene lemmon y lo dejo a su criterio.

 _ **EL SULTÁN**_

 _ **~Mirel Moon~**_

Era un grandioso día en el palacio del Sultán Kou ya que se festejaba el día del amor y la amistad, tenía de todo comida exótica, música, entretenimiento, telas de muchos colores, lámparas flotantes, todo el mundo se encontraba en su plática y el trono resaltaba un peliplateado amarrado en una coleta, ojos esmeralda, con una camisa color blanca entreabierta que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y parte de su abdomen, y unos pantalones de cuero marrón que le quedaban demasiado apretados, unos botines negros y un alfanje que colgaba de su cintura completaban su atuendo, al lado de él estaban dos pares de morenas dandole atenciones.

Sin que da nadie se diera cuenta un grupo de bailarinas ingresaba a la fiesta entre ellas destacaba una sensual rubia con un moño rojo, ojos azules, top naranja que dejaba ver su bien formada silueta y una falda larga de color naranja que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

—¿El Sultán es todo un adonis no Mina?— pregunto una castaña.

—Si Lita es un adonis—respondia con un suspiro.

—Y por que no bailas para él, ¡al menos esto mejora esta fiesta¡—decia una rubia de dos coletas.

—Usagui tiene razon Mina, animate— secundaba otra de pelo azul.

A oir eso Mina se animaba desidiendose parar en medio de la pista y sus compañeras sacaban instrumentos musicales, asiendo parar a la otra que era aburrida y empezar a tocar otra mas sensual.

Poco a poco Mina subía sus brazos, empezaba a mover sus caderas para bailar, sus manos viajaban sensual de su cara, pechos, piernas pensando que el gran Sultán Kou era quien la tocaba.

Del otro lado un par de ojos esmeralda se deleitaba con el baile de la chica del moño rojo, tanto que ya no quiso atenciones de las pelinegras.

Por otro lado Mina concluía su baile gateando seducturamente hacia los pies del Sultán Kou y sentarse sobre ellos.

—¿¡Fuera de aqui!?—ordenaba el Sultán Kou, en un segundos todos se retiraban excepto ellos quedan en ese lugar.

—¡Me encantan las chicas atrevidas¡— decía el Sultán kou al oido de Mina.

Al escuchar eso Mina se estremeció y mordia su labio inferior.

—Me llamamo Yaten Kou— decia galantemente mientras acariciaba los dedos de su mano por el rostro de Mina.

— Mi nombre es Mina—contestaba timindamente Mina mientras sonreía.

—¡Que bello nombre—decia Yaten mientras unia sus frentes —Se mía y quedate en mi palacio

—Si—respondia Mina

Cuando escucho eso el Sultán Yaten fue acercando sus labios a los de ella eran una delicia para ambos, que gustos se abrían al placer de secibir sus lenguas, mientras que sus cuerpos anelaban caricias.

Poco a poco el Sultán Yaten acostaba a Mina sin soltar sus labios, cuando estubieron acomodabos y con falta de oxígeno pregunto temerozo el Sultán Yaten una ves más.

—¡Se mia y vive conmigo en el palacio¡—decia muy gentil mientras observaba el temor en los ojos de Mina.

—¡Quiero ser tuya! —contestaba Mina mientras sus manos tocaban el pecho del Sultán Yaten

El sultán Yaten esta feliz de escuchar esas palabras y retomó nuevamente el beso, sus manos empezaban a recorrer toda su figura, deslizaba el top y falda que traía Mina,él hizo lo mismo con la suya hasta que dar desnudos, recorría con besos húmedos todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de verse, tanto que se escapaban un par dejadeos de Mina, cuando llego a sus senos, primero pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre ellos para después acercar sus labios a sus pezones y comenzar a jugar con ellos, ahoguaba una exclamación cuando sentía sus labios descender por su abdomen e irse perdiendo entre sus piernas que se cerraban firmemente, pero bastó el contacto de sus dedos, de una diestra caricia para que sus muslos se sintieran derretir, le dejaran entrar y explorar el húmedo sexo que se derretía por las atenciones del Sultan. Sus manos siguieron la suave contextura de sus labios, sintieron el hinchado botón entre ellos y sin poderlo evitar, sus dedos lo atraparon y comenzó a acariciarlo, frotarlo contra sus dedos suaves hasta que su cuerpo de Mina no soportaba más de aquella deliciosa tortura y exigiera más hasta que llegaba a un explendido orgasmo.

Se acomodaba sobre ella y lentamente fue entrando, abriéndose camino entre su calido centro. Sus embestidas llegaban una tras otra, sin descanso, marcándola, haciéndola suya con cada una de ellas. Sus cuerpos eran una fuente inagotable de calor, sus bocas se comían, se lamían, se mordían; la giraba dejándola sobre él, para que lo pudiera cabalgar, para que lo montara, para que sus pechos saltaran cada vez que rebotaba sobre él, sentían que todo explotaría, que se iba a correr de nuevo, pero necesitaba mas del Sultan que Mina se apoyaba en tu pecho, con sus manos, para que se impulsará y darle mas profundidad a las embestidas, lo que dio como resultado lograr que ambos llegarán al orgasmo y sentían como me llenaban, mientras que sus dedos se marcaban en sus caderas, y sus nalgas, y un ronco gemido salía desde la garganta del Sultán Yaten, junto al de Mina. Agotados y satisfechos Mina caí sobre su pecho y asi abrazados pasamos la noche entera.

A la mañana siguiente Mina abría sus ojos,incorporándose lentamente mientras con una mano sostenía la sabana, se extrañaba de no estar en el salón de la fiesta si no en un cuarto muy lindo y varonil, se espantaba al no ver a Yaten junto a ella, de pronto se abría la puerta que mostraba al Sultán Yaten con su traje blanco y una bandeja llena de exquisita fruta.

—Veo que ya te levantaste—decía Yaten mientras caminaba hacia la cama y dejaba la bandeja en un pequeño mueble

—Bueno yo... —era cayada con un dedo de Yaten

—Tomo este jugo—decia tiernanente Yaten.

Al ver ese gesto amable de parte de Yaten gustosa recibía el jugo, de pronto sintio como una piedrita en su boca, la sacaba con sumo cuidado, al observar que era un anillo en forma de estrella esto le extraño un poco.

—¡Esta es muy hermoso¡—exclamaba maravillada Mina

—Es para ti—respondia Yaten mientras le colocaba el anillo a Mina — ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—Claro que quiero—respondia Mina mientras le daba un beso.

El beso se volvía más intenso y las caricias más avariciosas, Yaten se atrevía a tomar con sus manos su trasero y apretarlo, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

—Eres muy atrevida, mereces un castigo Mina

Tomaba sus manos y las puso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué me harás?— trataba de sonar inocente Mina.

—Demostrarte que sólo yo te puedo hacer gemir y gritar— respondía muy sedu tor Yaten.

—Sólo lo haces tú— le afirmaba Mina.

—Más vale que sea así, pero para dejar en claro, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Decia antes de embestirla suavemente, soltaba sus manos, y comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, mientras que su boca estaba mordisqueando sus senos, Mina mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas, con el vaivén de las suyas, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañar a Mina, sabía como volverla locamente contra su cuerpo.

—Más Yaten—le suplicaba.

—Lo que quieras mi diosa, eres tan estrecha —decia escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, sus paredes comenzaban a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba apunto de llegar a un orgasmo más

—Mina eres…— embestida —tan hermosa y mía.

Cuando terminaba de decir aquello ambos llegaban a otro orgasmo mas espléndido, Yaten se dejaba caer suavemente contra el cuerpo de Mina, así estuvieron unos minutos, recuperando fuerzas.

—Te quiero Mina—decia tiernamente Yaten mientras abrazaba a Mina.

—Y también te quiero Yaten—respondia muy contenta Mina.

Y así abrazados comenzarían una nueva vida para ambos.

Hasta aquí la verdad como dije antes no soy buena para estas cosas, creo que me revolvi jiji, les deseo Feliz dia del amor y la amistad y ya saben se aceptan de todo les mando un abrazo

Mirel Moon.


End file.
